A Rooftop Prelude
by Rain on my Windows
Summary: Nightwing is atop a rooftop when he meets a friend of his. Possibly Dick/OC if this expands from a one-shot.


topic/86355/62760002/1/Free-for-All-Prompts-Not-a-Request-or-a-Challenge-Just-Some-Ideas

**A/N I've been gaining a large interest in the DC universe, especially a certain Mr. Grayson... ^.^**

**Anyway, I had an OC in my head for a while so I'm going write this one shot using #5 from the post linked above, it's:**

**_"Hey, Dick, I think your costume would look better with finger-stripes. Why don't you give it a try?"_**

**You may also note; I don't know what it is, but I just find ****_Nightwing's _****fingerstripes sexy. IDEK.**

* * *

As Robin, Dick Grayson had to follow orders, had to stay behind that corner, jump off that gurder, do this, do that. But now, he was Nightwing. He gave himself orders, he didn't have a choice whether he could obey or not, he had his own civilians to take care of now.

"Hey stranger," the soft female voice almost made him jump and fall of the building he was leaning over.

"Kitten," he turned over onto his back and flirtatiously put his hands behind his head and smiled, "it's been a while."

"Drop the pretense Dick," the woman smiled as she took a seat next to him.

Felicity Kyle was the adopted daughter of Catwoman, and was Catgirl, fondly referred to as Kitten, by her childhood friend: Dick Grayson, though not to her pleasure.

"Like the new suit? I designed it myself," he asked as his eyes flicked briefly to his left at the girl stretched out next to him. He promptly turned back around to continue surveying his city.

"I do like it, think it's missing something though." Dick looked at his friend with feined hurt.

"What? I think it's pretty awesome myself!" Flick turned her head and looked at him curiously.

"You're not going to ask why I'm here?" She asked with a slight smile.

"If you want me to, but that may imply I wanted you to leave, which I don't!" Nightwing turned his head at a slight disturbance but disregarded it as a small drunken scuffle that would sort itself out.

"Maybe I do, would create conversation. Why don't you want me to leave?" Flick started fiddling with some gadget from her belt. Her friend turned to face her fully and looked at her slightly bedraggled appearence and flushed cheeks.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought we agreed we'd keep to ourselves on patrol."

"We had. I just needed a break" She looked at him with a gleeful smile, "I just caught my first bad guy!" Dick had to chuckle. Although she was briefly Catwoman's protogee and a member of the Young Justice team for a year -for redemption of her crimes under Catwoman- (so by no way new to the vigliante world), her pride in feeling independant for the first time in a long time was adorable.

"Well done, Flick!" What she didn't know was Nightwing had seen the chase and created a dead end for the thug she was after, he couldn't bear her returning to the apartment night after night, way after he did, with a sullen expression at her supposed failure. "What did he do?"

"I knew it was going to happen, I'd seen Selina do it loads of times. I'd been tracking him for weeks, a clearout robbery on the small jewellers on 4th," this surprised Dick, she was good, he knew that. But she was often forgetful and seemed to give off the impression of being rather clumsy. Still, he supposed, she wouldn't be Catgirl without a reason. "So I intercepted him, and I almost had him. But he had minion people, things, which I hadn't accounted for-"

"Things?" Dick raised an amused eyebrow at her animation in recollection making her forget her vocabulary.

"Henchmen. He was a bigger power than I thought. So obviously I had to get rid of them and naturally he took off, I mean I used to but you always got in my way. I should get a sidekick. Anyway, I chased him to the docks and then luckily- well unluckily for whoever was loading but- a cargo holder fell right infront of him. So-" Dick held up a silencing hand.

"I get it," he chuckled. "You caught the bad guy. Well done." Felicity looked somewhat crestfallen before standing up and dusting off her knees.

"Just thought you might be proud of your underdog, Mr. Big-shot superhero."

"Oh come on Flick, I am proud, you just made me laugh is all!" Dick got up after his friend who started stalking off to another rooftop. "You just reminded me of me back in the day!" Flick was a stubborn character who often saw the error of her ways, but never liked to admit it; something Dick had learnt the hard way.

"Then don't laugh." She continued walking across the rooftop, nearing the edge. That didn't worry Dick, cats always land on their feet, and growing up in a circus as an acrobat certainly had an added advantage. "I'm going home. It's quiet tonight anyway."

"The wrong way?" She paused at the edge. "You're right, it is quiet. Did you come out on foot?"

"Yeah." She turned.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift, Kitten." Felicity started moving towards him.

"You're trying to get back in my good books mister!" She grinned at him, and Dick breathed a sigh of relief. Although he never truly believed she was mad at him. When she was close enough she slipped her hand in his. "I miss your old bike, the colours were less boring."

"Yes, because that's really a priority!"

"Oh shut up. It just looked cooler than black-"

"_And_ blue." Dick was incredibly proud of his alter-ego, and they were approaching his almost new motorcycle. "Besides with such boring colours, I can drive you around without people noticing. You should get a license already!"

"Hey, Dick, I think your costume would look better with fingerstripes, why don't you give it a try?"

"Don't change the subject." By this point Dick was handing Felicity a helmet, which she removed her mask to put on.

"Seriously, you'd look less unitard and more fabulous!" The girl struck a pose to illustrate how "fabulous" he would look. Without his friend's immaturity he had no idea how he would cope with his solo career. He smiled, almost to himself, as he mounted the bike.

"Shut up and get on, you child."

* * *

**A/N What do you think? I'm quite new to this universe so if there's any continuity errors let me know, I'll happily fix them.  
**

**What about Flick? I had her mulling around my head for a while.. If you're interested in her I'll maybe expand this from a one shot, or create another story. :)**

**I'm not sure if Dick's a little OOC but I always imagine him to be quite flirty and chatty when relaxed. I haven't actually read any of the comics, just seen the old Batman cartoons and Young Justice etc.**

**I'm posting here because I think it's the best place for it, but it's really a universal _ Dick Grayson-_centred one-shot.**

**Review please?:)**


End file.
